gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:Tina in the Sky with Diamonds
Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, 'en español ''Tina en el cielo con diamantes, es el segundo episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el nonagésimo de la serie en general. Su estreno se realizó el 3 de octubre de 2013. Sinopsis New Directions continúa su misión de dos semanas que cubre los Beatles. Tina está nominada para reina de la fiesta en el nuevo combinado todos - los grados de fiesta y está decidido a ganar , el vertido de Sam , que había aceptado previamente como su cita para el baile de aprovechar las potenciales votos de los alhelíes y sin fechas , y belitting su asistente y director de la campaña , Dottie . A pesar de que también está nominado , Kitty decide apoyar a Tina. Al enterarse de esto, las campañas de Bree para Kitty , un compañero Cheerio , sin su consentimiento y cuerdas Dottie en un plan para humillar a Tina en el baile . En la sala del coro Tina empieza Revolución cantar pero la campana la interrumpe . thumb|left|180px En NYADA , Kurt realiza Get Back para animar a Rachel , que está deprimido por su decepcionante audición "química " para Funny Girl . En el restaurante donde Rachel y el trabajo Santana, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo , Dani , está interesado en Santana , el interés es mutuo , aunque aterrador para Santana y Rachel le da una charla antes de que ella misma escasa al final de una noche cambiar. Dani y Santana perform Here Comes The Sun y , después de caminar por la ciudad, que comparten un beso.thumb|206px|Santana en su comercial "Yeast-I-Stat" Sue contrata med estudiante Penny Owen para convertirse en enfermera de McKinley High, y Sam se enamora de ella, cantando algo . Cuando Sue decide despedir a Penny por incompetencia , Sam supera su miedo a las agujas y permite que Penny le dan un tiro meningitis, y luego alaba a Sue , que revierte su decisión. thumb|left|220px|Tina y las demás chicas entrando al baile Al baile todas las parejas se ven tomando fotos juntos . Marley , Ryder , Jake , y único realizan sargento . Lonely Hearts Club Band de la pimienta . Después, Sue anuncia Tina y Brett Stoner como reina de la fiesta y el rey del baile . A la orden de Bree , Dottie regañadientes deja caer un cubo de granizado rojo en Tina mientras está en el escenario, y ella sale en lágrimas. New Directions le sigue a la sala del coro , donde cantan Hey Jude y animar a Tina para hacer frente a la multitud y volver. Gatito da a Tina su baile de gala y juntos a limpiar . Lo hace , de recibir su tan esperada ovación. thumb|284px|Tina recibe una cubetada de granizado después de ser nombrada "Reina del Baile" Rachel se sorprende al comensal por el Sr. Campion , director Funny Girl , que le dice que ha sido elegido como Fanny . En Lima, porristas Sue Entrenador Roz informa que Bree está detrás de la broma y exige que se le sanciona . Sue vez promueve Bree al capitán de los Cheerios y la anima para atormentar a New Directions lo más que pueda, con el fin de endurecer para arriba en los preparativos de los Nacionales. Rachel , Kurt , Santana y Dani realizan Let It Be en la celebración de los logros de Rachel , mientras que New Directions hace la misma canción en honor a Tina. Música del episodio Estrellas invitadas Estrellas especiales *Demi Lovato como Dani *Peter Facinelli como Rupert Campion Estrellas invitadas *NeNe Leakes como Roz Washington *Erinn Westbrook como Bree *Phoebe Strole como Penny Owen *Christopher Curry como Gunther *Pamela Chan como Dottie Kazatori *Ryan Heinke como Stoner Brett *Chelsea como Jordan Stern Curiosidades *Rachel le dice a Santana exactamente las mismas palabras que le dice Santana a Mercedes en Goodbye, y con las mismas intenciones ya que ambas estaban envidiosas de los éxitos de sus amigas. *En este, como en los anteriores bailes de graduación, ha pasado algo inesperado. En Prom Queen, Kurt fue elegido como reina del baile; en Prom-asaurus, Rachel, no estando nominada, fue la reina del baile, y en este episodio le hacen una broma de mal gusto a Tina. *Es el quinto episodio que contiene el nombre de un personaje en el título (después de The Rhodes Not Taken, Britney/Brittany, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, The New Rachel y The Untitled Rachel Berry Project). Curiosamente, todos estos capítulos contienen nombres de personajes femeninos. *El nombre del capítulo es una clara referencia a la canción Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds de The Beatles. *''Revolution'' es la única canción excluida del álbum Glee Sings The Beatles ya que Tina no pudo terminar de cantarla. *Se rumoreaba un posible dueto entre Marley y Jake y que la canción elegida sería ''All my lovin, pero finalmente no apareció en el episodio. *Una vez más, Sugar y Joe no aparecen en el episodio. La ausencia de Sugar se puede explicar con el hecho de que este es un episodio tributo, pero no se sabe por qué Joe no ha aparecido. *Cuando se anuncian los candidatos a rey y reina de graduación, se revela que la animadora con el cuello roto se llama Jordan y no Celeste, como había confirmado Ryan Murphy a través de su cuenta de Twitter. *Es el baile de graduación en el que se ven menos canciones interpretadas (solamente Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band). *Primera vez que se realiza un número mixto en un baile en la graduación, en el que todos tienen solos (Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band). *''DemiOnGlee'' y Vote for Tina fueron tendencias en Twitter mundialmente durante el estreno del episodio. *Es el último capítulo en la historia de la serie en el que el personaje de Finn está con vida, ya que su fallecimiento se da tres semanas antes de la línea de tiempo en la que se sitúa el siguiente, The Quarterback. *Rachel hace mención de la serie "rival" de Glee, Smash, cuando dice "me siento como en la primera temporada de Smash".thumb *La escena de la sangre de cerdo en Carrie es recreada. Kitty es Sue Snell (se da cuenta de la trampa), Stonner Brett es Tommy Ross (es el rey del baile y la cubeta lo golpea en la cabeza) y Tina es Carrie, e incluso los detalles de la escena en caleidoscopio son recreados. *No se sabe por qué Kitty, siendo de segundo año, estuvo nominada para reina (ya que los nominados son siempre alumnos de grados superiores), aunque probablemente no sea algo que sea tomado en cuenta. Kitty hace un sutil comentario sobre esto cuando anuncian su candidatura. *Es el primer baile en el que el rey y la reina de graduación no bailan una canción juntos. En Prom Queen fue Dancing Queen (aunque en este baile, Blaine la baila pero no es el rey) y en Prom-A-Saurus fue Take My Breath Away. *Coincidentemente, el mismo día que se estrenó el capítulo en Latinoamérica, también se estrenó la nueva versión de la película Carrie, a la que hace homenaje buena parte del episodio. *Tina es la tercer miembro de New Directions en obtener el título de Reina del baile de Graduación. La primera reina fue Kurt (Prom Queen), la segunda fue Rachel (Prom-A-Saurus) *"Esta es mi oportunidad de ser más grande que Jesús", mencionado por Tina en el capítulo hace referencia a cuando John Lennon comentó que The Beatles era más popular que Jesús. *Kevin McHale cantó Let It Be en su audición para Glee. *Dani le pregunta a Santana que si había alguna posibilidad de que volviera con Brittany y ella dice que no pero ellas de pronto retoman su relación. *Demi Lovato (Dani) se suponía que aparecería en 6 capitulos, pero sólo apareció en 4. Escenas eliminadas *Otras referencias a Carrie en la escena de la coronación de Tina fueron quitadas, una de las cuales mostraba a Dottie y a Figgins, pero no aparecieron en el episodio. Fuente *Se rumoreaba que habría un "club 420" el cual se suponía que estaría vinculado con Stoner Brett, pero finalmente también fue cortado. Fuente 1 Fuente 2 Errores *Cuando el interior de la cubeta que contiene el Slushie que le lanzan a Tina es mostrado por primera y segunda vez, su contenido parece muy suave con poco hielo. Sin embargo, cuando el interior de la cubeta se muestra al comenzar a caer sobre ella, el slushie se ve mucho más espeso, y tiene más hielo que la primera vez que es mostrado. * De manera curiosamente casual Tina se encontraba en alineación perfecta al cubo de granizado, el mismo cae en posición distinta hacia Brett dicrecto a su cabeza, estando el a escasos metros de Tina. *Al principio del episodio, Tina rechaza la invitación de Sam para el baile. Sin embargo, había tenido la posibilidad de elegir su cita para el baile (Love, Love, Love). Referencias culturales *El título del episodio es una clara referencia a la canción Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds de The Beatles. *Es la tercera vez que hay referencias a Carrie en un episodio de baile de graduación: **Rachel menciona en Sectionals que, según ella, tiene superpoderes, aunque no como los de Carrie. **Quinn también hace una referencia a Carrie en Born This Way, cuando Lauren Zizes decide competir para ser reina del baile. Quinn le dice Lauren que ella podría obtener suficientes votos para ganar, pero que todos se reirán y que alguien le lanzará sangre de cerdo, tal como pasó en la película. **En Prom-asaurus Rachel menciona a Carrie al pensar que su coronación podría ser una broma y que le podrían lanzar carne de cerdo. *Rachel hace una referencia a la serie de televisión SMASH en el restaurante cuando lo menciona, diciendo que el hecho de que que ella, Santana y Kurt estén trabajando en el mismo restaurante se siente como la primera temporada de esa serie. *La línea de Tina "esta es mi oportunidad de ser más grande que Jesús" puede ser una referencia a cuando John Lennon comentó que The Beatles era más popular que Jesús. *El discurso que le da Bree a Kitty es una referencia a al video de la chica de fraternidad que se volvió viral en Internet en abril de 2013. Fuente 1 Fuente 2 *Cuando Sam está en la sala de música con Will, se puede ver una hoja de papel con la letra de I Am The Walrus, de The Beatles. *Ryder menciona la película The Fly antes de que Sue anuncie los candidatos para rey y reina del baile. *El hecho de que Tina vaya al baile con las chicas sin pareja, puede ser una referencia al libro "El club de los corazones solitarios", el cual a su vez hace referencia a la canción de The Beatles Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band. Galería Tinaletitbe.jpg 1003940_520061691407290_240435388_n.jpg 534951_520067228073403_1010452057_n.jpg tinainthesky.jpg TItSWD.jpg Tumblr_mt3cw6UE791rojy6eo1_500.jpg 3655809097543211345678965434567.jpg TITSWD.jpg stitswd2.jpg Stitswd.jpg titswd1.jpg Rachel TITSWD.png AKtintswd.jpg GIB.jpg Samtitswd.jpg TD1.png TD2.png TD3.jpg TD4.png TD5.jpg TD6.jpg TD7.png 640px-Lllstill8.jpg Lllstill5.jpg 1379780_626454547401294_2061106694_n.jpg 1379625_626454564067959_175120385_n.jpg 1381292_626454524067963_1548483756_n.jpg 996881_626454600734622_1520330749_n.jpg 1380316_626454664067949_367075637_n.jpg 1381800_626454677401281_1432815587_n.jpg 1186297_626454697401279_1380673823_n.jpg 1381188_626522277394521_955880095_n.jpg 1374262_626454734067942_10875307_n.jpg 65037_626522280727854_1446196619_n.jpg 1374066_626522290727853_2117235802_n.jpg 1382844_626522367394512_1266907800_n.jpg 1379813_624542857592463_1718900973_n.jpg 644053_624543187592430_2096437858_n.jpg 994003_624543184259097_1929040333_n.jpg 1381804_624542947592454_1675328947_n.jpg 1377433_624542910925791_1633079684_n.jpg 1374989_624543170925765_1134602093_n.jpg 1379813_624542857592463_1718900973_n.jpg 1234733_624542630925819_810360718_n.jpg 1235198_624542600925822_1471299242_n.jpg 1013122_624542607592488_1647471472_n.jpg 993403_628434623846090_180392916_n.png 1378298_628436293845923_2067920086_n.jpg 1374994_623622871017795_306866311_n.jpg 1235487_623623777684371_1977891638_n.jpg 1374382_623626317684117_372433619_n.jpg 531933_623298344383581_2100835996_n.jpg|Dantana 537210_623299734383442_1386969256_n.jpg 1239835_623301687716580_1431311904_n.jpg 1237711_623302717716477_19713948_n.jpg 954684_623304267716322_1405433230_n.jpg 1238028_412857738820932_273505493_n.jpg 1239360_412856365487736_59008768_n.jpg Lovelovelove.jpg 640px-Promnewbies.jpg Images (4)-0.jpg Kartie123.jpg|(Kartie) kittys-pink-prom-dress.jpg Cheerios_5x02.jpg Dottie_5x02_Prom_Pic..jpg Sue_5x02_Prom.jpg url.jpg tumblr_mu7gogbEPS1ro2oibo1_500.png|Let It Be 325435gfnh.jpg TinaSulshine.jpg Pam.jpg 114-5-2.jpg screen-shot-2013-10-05-at-7-48-38-pm.png tinas-black-prom-dress.jpg Dantana2.PNG Videos thumb|left|300 px Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios Homenaje